Kiku! On Ice
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: Al bielorruso no le agrada la forma en que su hermano mayor se pega a ese perdedor japones. No le agrada para nada. Mientras tanto, Kiku se siente terriblemente incomodo con el aura hostil que emana el rubio cuando Ivan esta junto a él.


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Arashi! Este fic es para ti, espero que lo disfrutes y te entretengas. No es mucho, pero algo es algo, ¿no?

* * *

''La primera pieza es _Sobre el amor: Agape,_ su tema es el amor incondicional. Y esta es _Sobre el amor: Eros_ , el tema es amor sexual. Ambos patinarán estos dos temas opuestos y a cada uno le tocara...''

Los dos patinadores escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su _entrenador_ , cada uno ya tenia en claro cual música se apegaba mas a su persona y estaban esperando que el ruso lo confirmara.

''¡Tu patinaras _Eros,_ Kiku! ¡Y Nikolai patinara _Agape!_ ''

Tanto el bielorruso como el japones tardaron un poco en procesar la información recibida. Kiku comenzó a jalarse de los pelos, horrorizado. Nikolai, por su parte, le hizo frente al ruso y le exigió que cambiara su decision.

¿Por que les sorprende tanto que se los designara así? Después de todo, se trataba de Ivan Braginski, la leyenda del patinaje que adoraba sorprender a su audiencia.

* * *

Ivan los corrió de la pista y le entrego el control del grabador a Kiku, indicándole que reprodujera la primera pieza cuando estuviera en posición.

Empezó demostrando la coreografía de _Agape_ para Nikolai, quien observaba con suma atención cada uno de los movimientos del ruso mayor, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. La intensidad en su mirada incomodaba increíblemente al japones a su lado; inclusive al mismo ruso que se encontraba actuando sobre la pista de hielo, pero este ya tenia varios años de experiencia ante ese tipo de atención por lo que no lo inquietaba.

Por lo menos no tanto como para que se reflejara en su actuación.

 _Cielos, es difícil. Ivan puede hacerlo pero... ¿que hay de Nikolai?_

Finalizando la rutina, Ivan llevo sus manos hacia arriba unidas, como si estuviera rezándole a los cielos. Luego volteo a verlos, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. ''Es algo así, ¿que te parece?''

Nikolai se puso derecho, como si la voz del ruso lo hubiera sacado de su ensoñación. ''Si, creo que lo entendí.'' Dijo con un tono despreocupado el cual te hacia dudar si realmente estuvo prestando atención a la rutina en primer lugar...

Ivan acepto la respuesta y regreso al centro de la pista. ''Ahora sigue Kiku, comencemos.''

''¡E-Esta bien!''

 _La coreografía que Ivan preparo solo para mi..._

Los movimientos del ruso se volvieron seductores, derramando pasión y atractivo en contraste con lo inocente y etéreo que se movía con la rutina anterior. Cuando Ivan dirigió su mirada a ellos, lanzando un beso en su dirección, fue cuando todo comenzó a irse en picada.

El japones no podía apreciar su programa porque sentía un aura amenazante a su lado, proveniente del bielorruso que parecía querer incinerarlo únicamente con la mirada. Kiku se aparto del rubio por el bienestar de su integridad física.

''¿Que te pareció, Kiku?'' Lo llamo el de cabello plateado, quien ya había acabado con la rutina y al ver a su estudiante distraído se coloco en frente de él.

''Ah... Eh... ¡Fue muy _Eros_!'' Exclamo rápidamente, nervioso.

''¿Verdad?'' Sonrió el ruso. ''Respecto a la composición del programa... ¿que cuádruples puedes hacer?''

''El toe loop y durante las practicas puedo hacer el Salchow, pero nunca me sale en las competiciones.'' Kiku confeso avergonzado. ''¡Pero creo que podre hacerlo si lo intento! Por eso, yo-''

''En ese caso, practicaras lo básico.'' Determino Ivan, interrumpiéndolo. ''Primero le enseñare a Nikolai.''

''¿Eh?''

Ivan esbozo una hermosa sonrisa. ''No te enseñare nada que no puedas hacer ahora. ¿Cuantas veces has cometido errores durante competiciones?'' Su expresión cambio a una más seria. ''Tienes las habilidades para ganar, ¿por que no puedes hacerlo?''

Nikolai tenia una sonrisa de lado de pura arrogancia. El japones no le llegaba a los talones al bielorruso, y en comparación a la leyenda del patinaje, este se encontraba metros bajo tierra.

''Tal vez... porque no me tengo confianza.'' Algo que todos sabían, no era para nada nuevo, ni un secreto.

''Así es, y mi trabajo es hacer que confíes en ti mismo.'' Ivan corto la distancia entre ellos, alzando la cabeza del pelinegro por el mentón con un dedo sobre su labio inferior.

En ese preciso instante, Nikolai exploto de furia como una bomba masiva de destrucción.

''¡Corten, corten! ¡No permitiré que mi hermano mayor grabe este tipo de escenas con _este tipo_!'' siseo el bielorruso, separando a los dos bruscamente.

''N-Nikolai...'' el ruso temblaba ahora que ya no tenia que actuar mas el papel de _Viktor Nikiforov._ Conocia a su hermano y no era de su agrado cuando este se comportaba... _posesivo._

''Si van a grabar estas escenas, entonces yo hare de _Katsuki Yuuri._ '' Gruño el rubio, aferrándose al brazo de su hermano mayor que sudaba en grandes cantidades.

''Pero tu no tienes nada de parecido con _Yuuri._ '' Dijo secamente Elizabetha, quien desempeñaba el papel de directora.

''Me teñiré el cabello.'' Insistió ferozmente Nikolai. El bielorruso y la húngara comenzaron a discutir sobre como no podías cambiar de papel cuando _ya habían rodado el primer capitulo_ , que tendría que buscar a alguien para que tome el papel de _Yurio_ si cedían ante sus caprichos, y muchas otras cosas mas.

Felicia se acerco al japones y lo atrapo en un abrazo. ''¡Kiku, no sabia que fueras tan talentoso actuando!''

Kiku y sus amigos estaban trabajando en el proyecto: _Kiku! On Ice_ , basado en el nuevo anime que causo revuelo por todo el mundo y era el favorito del japones. Durante las celebraciones de Año Nuevo, todos los ex-alumnos de World Academy se reunieron para recordar buenos tiempos y crear unos cuantos recuerdos más. Un poco de alcohol aquí y allá, la reunion finalizo con todos los presentes de acuerdo en juntarse para hacer un _live-action_ del anime _Yuri! on Ice._

Elizabetha, quien fue la que le presento el anime en primer lugar a Kiku, designo los roles de cada uno de los integrantes del proyecto. Kiku interpretaría al protagonista, por lo tanto decidieron poner su nombre en el titulo.

El primer capitulo fue grabado sin muchas complicaciones (salvo una que otra queja del bielorruso en cuanto a que su hermano mayor tuviera que mostrarse desnudo para la escena de las aguas termales), pero al parecer ya no seria así.

''Si no quieres que Ivan haga esas escenas, ¡entonces déjale el papel de _Viktor_ al talentoso Gilbert!'' exclamo el alemán, luciendo un estilo de peinado similar al del personaje.

''Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nos faltaría un _Yurio_ , hermano.'' le recordó Ludwig. Los hermanos alemanes ojearon al rubio polaco que se hallaba comiendo dulces junto al grupo encargado del vestuario.

Feliks sonrió y sacudió su mano con desdén. ''Lo siento chicos, pero tipo, ese chico no tiene sentido de la moda.''

El par de hermanos se quedo en silencio hasta que el mayor tuvo una idea. ''¡Podrías hacer tu de _Yurio,_ Lud!'' El menor le quedo viendo fijamente. ¿Como iba a hacer el alemán fortachon de un personaje que daba una imagen de delicadeza y feminidad?

''P-Puedo hacer de _Yurio_ si eso es lo que quieren...'' murmuro el ingles, apartando la mirada.

''Nadie te lo pidió, cejotas.'' Francis no perdió la oportunidad de humillar a su amigo-rival.

'' _¿¡Que dijiste, pervertido de cuarta!? ¡El papel de Chris te queda como anillo al dedo, pues eres un depravado!_ ''

''¡Son muy ruidosos, maldita sea!'' grito el italiano mayor.

''¡Mi personaje es adorable, _aru_!''

'' _¿Quien eres?''_

'' _I-I'm the King...''_

''Perdóname Mattie, pero tu no eres capaz de interpretar al _King._ Deja que el grandioso Gilbert tome tu papel, ¡incluso se me ocurrió utilizar un segundo nombre!'' Gilbert ''Gunther'', como quería ser llamado en la obra, poso como el canadiense al que pretendía interpretar. '' _It's G.G. Style!''_ El alemán signo con ambas manos una ' _G'_ en vez de una _'J'_. Estaba muy metido en el papel.

En medio de todo el caos, el ruso mayor le rogaba con la mirada que lo sacara de esa situación pero el japones se sintió impotente por no poder ayudar a su compañero.

El caos continuo por largas horas hasta que todos se pusieron de acuerdo y continuaron con la obra; aunque continuar no seria el termino exacto, ya que tuvieron que volver a rodar desde el principio debido a unos cuantos cambios de papeles.


End file.
